Questions About Love
by Himitsu Miko
Summary: Al asks Ed about love. Elricest.


**A/N: **here we go! Have fun!

**Rating: **T but open for change

**Summary:** uh....good question? Al asks Ed about love. Elricest. On going

**Word count: **755

**Questions About Love**

Edward never really showed his true self. Well, maybe when he was beating someone up for calling him short, but that was about it. But then again, everyone lives behind their own mask. A cold, silent one for those who're scared of rejection so much they cut off any chance of it before it's there, a happy-go-lucky one to hide the pain of the past (and maybe present?) from everyone. There's always reasons, some legit, some not, but absolutely _no one_ was themselves the majority of the times. Everyone had a mask, a façade, which they put on and constantly wore. No matter how tiring or hideous it was, it was always there. And Ed just fell in with the norm that way. But it's what he was hiding behind that mask, in that façade, that made him different than most people in the world.

He loved his younger brother. Alphonse.

Normally incest is highly frowned upon and shunned and gagged at and all those other things going along with what people find disgusting. Some saw it as desperation, some as a sign from the devil or something like that, some viewed it as uncontrolled lust-making homosexuality just as bad. But with Ed.....well, Ed just saw it as normal love. Grown into, harvested, and all those other things that go with it. No one ever knows you better than a sibling other than your husband or wife (hopefully) and considering Al wasn't married, Ed found himself knowing more about his brother than anyone else, every little secret, the things that made him cry, what made him happy, what he liked, what he disliked. It made him happy. And that was probably how the feeling first blossomed. Of course, love, like every other emotion, was just a mixing of chemicals in one's brain. Or it could be a way to justify lust. Or it could be both. You pick on that one. But whatever the reason love existed, Ed felt it strongly towards his little brother. And, as a fortune cookie once said: Love is like war; easy to begin but hard to stop.

"Hey Ed?" Al asks as they lay in bed ready to sleep, his body having been back for a few months. "How do you know that you love someone?"

"What do you mean?" Ed asked, rolling on to his side to look at his brother across the dark room, the moonlight casting faint shadows on the floor through the thin curtain.

"You know, how do you know you're in love?" Al opens his eyes and looks sheepishly but curiously at his brother.

"You kinda....just do. It's not like in books where your heart skips a beat and time freezes as you gaze at them and you just _know_ you'll marry them and have kids with them and be happy with them. Well, maybe it does sometimes. But the good romances are grown into. You'll just know when you love someone. It may come in the form of an epiphany and you'll suddenly sit up straight and give a startled gasp, or dull musing where you go 'huh, who knew', or you may feel it coming up slowly. It all just....depends." Ed says with a shrug. "I guess you could describe it as what you feel for your parents or siblings as a kid increased exponentially. Why're you wondering?"

"Because..." Al trails off in answer hiding his face slightly giving away that he was blushing even though Ed couldn't see in the darkness cast on the room as a cloud rolls over the moon.

"Because why?" Ed was his older brother. He was supposed to pry, dammit. And no. he was not eager that it may be him that Al liked. He was not hoping. There was no way....well maybe...no. none.

"It's just.......I'll tell you when I'm ready," The younger replies covering his whole face with the blanket in embarrassment making one side of the elder's mouth quirk up.

"...if you say so." Ed lies back down and turns to face the wall, still curious but able to swallow it back down with the promise of being told when Al was ready. He wondered if Al found a girl he liked. The thought made him cringe but if it was what made Al happy, then he'd be happy, that's what love is, right? Being happy when they're happy with just a tinge of jealousy and envy and greed if someone else is making them happier than you could/can/would. Love was a complicated emotion.

**A/N: **I'mma try and make this into a chapter fic. And ideas thrown at me would be appreciated so as to help me continue. Thanks for reading! Read and review!

You know, flames are the stupidest thing ever. If you didn't like it, why'd you read it all the way through? And waste time telling the author you hated it? Every second of life is valuable and if we, as authors, cared about those who _didn't_ like it then we wouldn't be posting it online in the first place. So, flamers will be laughed at, mocked, and will probably die before achieving everything they wanted out of life for all the collective seconds that add up to minutes and hours subtracted from life time. Well then. Go ahead and flame! I'll reply to you too ^^

And that fourtune cookie thing was true too. I got one that said that yesterday. =^.^=

Your spazzy and slightly punch-drunk author

~Evelynn


End file.
